1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to herbicide and/or insecticide application devices for farm crops and pastures, the devices reclaiming and reusing spray material which has not contacted target weeds or other plant material.
2. The Prior Art
Prior methods of herbicide application have lost 100% of all chemical material exiting a spray nozzle orifice, onto target plants, crops, and the soil. All herbicide material not actually contacting the target weed plants constitutes an economic loss, decreases weed control efficiency, and also increases concentration of herbicides in the soil and on the useful crop plants.
Recirculating sprayers have been developed within the last several years by the Delta branch Experiment Station at Stoneville, Mississippi. The device, commercialized in several forms, is substantially limited to application with row-planted crops only. Solid streams sprayed substantially transversely to the direction of sprayer travel are directed into fairly wide collector boxes. Areas beneath the collector boxes and between the spray nozzles are not traversed by any herbicide sprays, leaving ribbons of untreated weeds. Also, such prior art devices are limited in their travel speed capabilities and their operating characteristics in higher winds.